Friendship Lasts Forever
by GirlieGirl101
Summary: Rose and Bella are twins, and best friends with the whole gang. When Edward  suddenly turns into a hottie, Bella starts to develop feelings for him. The only problem? He becomes her twin's new boyfriend... BxE AxJ RxE/RxEm SxK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Jen. This is my second Fan Fiction story, but I discontinued my other one due to writer's block and problems at home. I might continue it a little later, but for now, I decided to start another story.**

'Rosie! We are SO late! Come on!' I yelled. School started 10 minutes ago, and it was a 15 minute walk to the school.

Rose replied that was still 'prettifying' herself. Ha. As if she _needed_ 'prettifying'. I, Bella Swan, was Rose's twin, and we looked nothing alike. My sister was beautiful, looking exactly like our mother, Renee Hale. She had long, perfectly straight blonde hair, and gorgeous teal blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts, but not _too_ short, and a light pink tank top, with a denim vest and black book bag. I was a brunette with wavy hair and brown eyes, and I was paler and thinner than Rose. Rose had a curvy but not overweight figure, and I was just skinny and curveless.

'Okay, that's it.' I muttered, moving from my position by the front door to the upstairs bathroom. I grabbed my twin sister by the elbow, and she seized her bag from its place on the floor as I dragged her down the stairs and out the door.

'Bella, let me go! We're going already!' My sister exclaimed a moment later when we were halfway down the street. I let her go, but started to speed walk.

'Geez, Bells, we'll make it. Calm the farm!' Rose giggled and matched my pace easily. We got to school half an hour late, and we both got lunchtime detentions for it.

'Rose!' I grumbled as we walked together to our next class. Dad had pulled a few strings to get us the exact same timetables as each other. He owed us that much, seeming as he left us in his house while he was off on business trips all over the country. Wait, you're probably confused. Let me explain.

Rosalie Hale and I were 17 years old. We were twins, but were almost completely opposite in some ways, and exactly alike in others. We were best friends.

Mom and Dad split up on me and Rose's 4th birthday. Great present, huh? Anyway, Mom remarried the richest guy in town, Phil Hale, and Rose took their last name, but I kept Dad's. Dad was always a millionaire from his inheritance, and Phil was also a millionaire, so between our two dads, we had a great allowance, but we didn't really use it. The only time we used it was to furnish our houses/rooms. You see, usually we lived in our father's houses, as he had many beautiful homes around his favourite places. He bought us a house in every place we all liked, and he 'lived with us'. Actually, usually he left us alone there and went on business trips. He owned a business worth billions of dollars, and had franchises all over the world, so he had to frequently visit destinations all over the world, and leave us where we were for school. However, he finally realized that we shouldn't be left in a random house somewhere in America with just a housekeeper to look after us, so he had an amazing house built in the tiny town called Forks, just outside the town limits, and ten minutes' walk to the school. He left us here because our mother lived on the Indian reservation nearby, so she could help the housekeeper look after us.

Our bedrooms in the Forks house were amazing. They both had _pools!_ **POOLS! **Mine was a runway through my pool to a circular platform with a bed and cupboard on it, and was teal. Rosie's room was more exotic, with a couch and more furniture and a rectangular pool. We both loved our rooms, and our father stayed in a simple, but luxurious black, white and brown bedroom. Since he wasn't at home much, we usually used it as more of a guest room.

A pair of voices pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Bella! Wait up!' I turned to find Skylar and Kay walking towards me. They were my best friends in the world, along with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and, of course, Rose.

Oh, there was also Edward. Speaking of Edward, I hadn't seen him yet. Huh. He usually never misses the first day of term. Then, I looked up and –

_Oh. My. Gosh._

**Okay, so if you liked this little trailer of sorts, please review and let me know, cuz if I don't get enough reviews, no update...sorry. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait.. Um, enjoy..? :P**

I had looked straight into a pair of intense emerald green eyes with a shaggy bronze fringe draping over the top of them. When did my best friend get so hot?

Edward grinned and jogged towards us, pushing through the crowds of kids and calling out for us to wait.

He finally reached us when we had almost gotten to the gym for next period. Our whole gang was in this class together, so we usually just bludged and talked together the whole time.

'Bells, Rosie! Hey! I haven't seen you in weeks!' He said, throwing one arm around my shoulder and giving Rose a one armed hug with his free arm. 'Lark, you didn't catch the bus?' He easily started a conversation with the group as we all walked over to Emmett, Ali and Jasper.

'I really hate it when you call me Lark, _Eddie_.' Skylar grumbled. He hated being called Eddie, so of course this started the nickname war. Emmett came over and gave me and Rose a bear hug and peck on the cheek each, did the 'bro hug' thing with Kay and completely ignored Edward and Skylar, knowing that if he interrupted it wouldn't be pretty.

By now, half the gym class was staring at us, as Edward and Skylar's voices were loud as they argued back and forth, and of course there was Emmett, with his loud, boisterous laugh.

When Mr. Ketter called the class to order, we split up into pairs for tennis. Emmett paired with Ali, Jas with Rose, Kay with Skylar and Edward paired with me.

I blanched, remembering the last time I'd played tennis with him. I'd hit the ball straight into his face….and broken his nose.

Edward saw my face as it paled.

'Just don't aim for my face this time, ok, babe?' He joked, smirking.

I made a face at him.

'Well, anything'd be an improvement, Cullen.' I teased.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and without another word served the ball. I missed, of course. From that moment on, it was war, which I failed miserably. He served, I tried to hit it, missed, and usually ended up on my ass in a puddle, and then he would take the serve, and the cycle would start again.

By the time Gym was over, he had won seven games, and I had won only one. He laughed and joked with me the whole time, and when we talked to the others, all the guys had won against the girls. We all started laughing at Edwards stories, as he told them all about my spectacular failures, and nobody would listen when I told them he was exaggerating.

Damn Cullens and their charm.

Anyway, during lunch, we seemed to pair up into couples, but I sat next to Emmett and Ali. Ali and Jas were off in their own little world, and Skylar was making out with Kay. We used to joke about how it was only a matter of time until the rest of us paired off, as there were only four of us not dating each other yet.

Edward and Rose seemed to be getting on better than ever, as he bought her lunch and sat next to her in the cafeteria. I wondered how long it would take them to date each other, and then it would be only me and Emmett left.

But there was one problem. Emmett was crazy about Rose.

'Bells, just tell him.' It was Ali, who'd been watching me stare at Edward, Emmett and Rose. She was the only one who knew my secret, and she'd been trying to get me to tell him for as long as she'd known. 'He loves you too, he just doesn't know it. Trust me. If you tell him, you'll be fine.'

'Alice!' I hissed. Jas was listening to our conversation curiously, and I didn't want it to get out that I was in love with one of my best friends.

He was just so amazing, and he was sweet, and funny, and-

Completely in love with Rose.

I groaned and shook my throbbing head.

'This is useless.' I muttered. Everyone looked at me.

'Are you ok, Bells?' Rosie asked me concernedly. I actually did feel sick, and I didn't want to watch _him_ stare lovingly at Rose all lunch, so I made my excuses and went to the nurse.

She sent me home with instructions to have some water and a good sleep, when I knew that all I needed was to get away from _him_. And Rose's concern. And Alice's sympathetic face. And… ugh. Maybe I did need sleep. Or… maybe I just needed him, the boy who I'd loved for my whole life.

Emmett.

I'd thought I'd be able to handle it better this year, as he and Rose had broken up last year, but it was just as hard to act normal around him this year as it had been every year before.

I needed to talk to someone. Almost without thinking, I picked up my mobile and and dialled the number of the one person that I knew wouldn't judge me or make me tell Emmett the truth.

He picked up after three rings. 'Hello?'

"Edward, it's Bella.. I need your help.'

**_So, there you have it guys. Sorry it took so long, and it's not that great a chapter, I just decided that seeming as I'm going to start writing again, I might as well make it interesting…. ;) PLEASE review guys.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well… I don't really have much to say, except… I hope you like it? Oh and, for the next update, I need reviews. ;) Thank you for all the favourites and alerts, I love you guys. 3**

Edward immediately told me he was coming over, and he came straight to my room. 'Bella? What's wrong? Are you still sick?' Edward asked worriedly. 'What do you need?'

I blurted out the problem. 'Edward. I… I… I'm in love with Emmett. And he's completely obsessed with Rose. And it hurts so bad when I see him look at her the way I can only dream about him looking at me and I just want him to like me and-'

'Bells. Honey. Breathe. Now, tell me everything… from the beginning.'

And so I spilled all my secrets, the whole tale of my childhood crush on my best friend. Edward was an amazing listener, and he didn't seem to mind as I got lost in the clichéd tale that was my life., starting with the day he'd moved in next door when I was 5. I'd been playing on the swings in my backyard, and all of a sudden a tall boy who looked my age had appeared. Startled, I'd fallen off my swing, and it was at it's highest point. My arm started to really hurt, and he looked alarmed as he apologized and called for his parents.

It was the first time we met, and I was a crying and screaming 5 year old in a heap on the ground.

He still sought me out at preschool when it started the next week. He kept saying sorry all day, and looking out for me. I thought he was the meanest boy ever until we started to talk. And that was the day I'd fallen in love with Emmett McCarty..

Edward listened, never interrupting me, and told me I was normal, that I wasn't a freak for falling in love when I was 5.

He was my savior. We talked for a couple of hours afterwards, and the whole time he was sweet, compassionate and never judged me. I had then realized I'd really missed talking to him like this.

He had to leave soon after that, which left me with no distraction from my thoughts.

~~~~FLF~~~~

When I went to school the next day, everybody was worried about me, making a huge fuss about my leaving. I tried to laugh it off, and they all bought it except for Ali and Edward.

At lunch time that day, it was the same as the day before. Except, Edward got around to asking my sister to be his girlfriend, and she of course said yes.

Until the night it all changed.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

There was a party on at Mike's that night. Rose and I were getting ready. She was wearing this gorgeous knee-length red dress that was tight and had ruffles on it in layers, with a red clutch and killer heels.

I was wearing a denim skirt with a beautiful blue and brown patterned off-the-shoulder top, with brown boots and my hair out, loosely curled. I must admit, I looked hot.

There was a raucous banging on the door, and I went to get it as Rosie was perfecting her makeup. Standing in the doorway wearing no shirt and ripped jeans, completely smashed was Emmett.

My heart beat faster. _He was here._

**HEY GUYS. So sorry about the wait. I actually would not blame anybody at all for giving up on this story. Thank you if you haven't. :)**

**I've decided, for the next chapter, I'm gonna ask for 3-5 reviews. Please. 3**

**BUT, good news? (I think)**

**I'm planning on a new story, which I'll probably upload the preview and 1****st**** chapter of tonight.**

**It will be kind of dark, especially compared to this.**

**My writing reflects my mood, and I'm going through a rough patch right now, so just a heads up – the new story will be dark and angsty. Please read the preview though, just to see if you'd maybe want to read it?**

**Tah lovelies, I've rambled on enough. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. xx**

**Please review 3**


End file.
